Historias No Contadas
by Enrique16ish
Summary: (T por violencia, posible M por Lemons.) Conoce el lado B de "Entre Mercenarios y Heroes" y "Operation Salvation" Unas historias con los Mercenarios de MannCo, heroes y villanos de Overwatch, tambien con invitaciones extra de personajes! Acompaña en estas locas y divertidas (incluyendo romance y etc) en este fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Historias no Contadas**.

 _Spin-off de "Entre Mercenarios y Heroes."_

 **Buenas! Ahora si prometido y sellado: El spin-off de esta saga! Si! Con estas dos partes, donde en la descripción del capítulo dirá.**

 **Otra cosa, pondré tres nombres a estos personajes que no tienen nombre (si en caso que en comics o foros de estos juegos tienen sus nombres, avisen.)**

 **Pyro: Marcus Striker  
Spy: Albert Le Point  
Sombra: Sofía Paredes**

 **Si no les gusta los nombres: sugeridme algo mejor. Y si saben en comics o información sobre los nombres y apellidos, denme aviso.**

 **Vamos!**

 **Capítulo 1: Identificaciones y una cena bien larga.**

 _Los 9 que una vez fueron mercenarios, ya no lo son. Ahora vivirán en una nueva vida con un grupo de 24 agentes listos para contar unas historias, aventuras y estupideces bien largas… con cena._

 _*corte de escena*_

 _(Soldier: BIEN LARGAS?_

 _Scout: Oye Soldier! No interrumpas el glorioso momento!_

 _Tracer: Que pasa?_

 _Soldado 76: Oh, estamos en-_

 _Soldier: QUIEREN PELEA?_

 _Tracer: NO CARI-_

 _Scout: Oh aquí va-_

 _Soldier:_ _C'HERE CUPCAKE_ _!_

 _*Explosión*)_

 _Meh, vamos que sino estos tontos van a arruinar esta descripción._

" _OYE!"_

 _Sede de Overwatch, Centro de Informes. 14 de Mayo del 2077 Estado del día: Noche._

Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper y Spy estaban caminando junto con Winston para ir oficialmente a identificarse y poder ser reconocidos por la organización de Overwatch.

Entonces entraron a una sala donde había una gran máquina y unos monitores donde se veían como cámaras y entre otras cosas.

Scout: Bueno… entonces vamos a empezar o qué?

Winston: Lo sé. Athena!

Athena: Están listos?

Spy: Como quieras.

Athena: Bien. Prepárense. Pónganse en fila para el escaneo.

(Nota: Pondré Apellidos pero menos para el Soldier, Heavy y Demoman. Y a la vez dejare de poner sus nombres de mercenarios para poner sus nombres reales)

Entonces el primero fue Scout.

Athena: Di tus nombres y apellidos.

Jeremy: Bien… mi nombre es Jeremy, mi apellido que nada más puedo llevar es Le Point, el apellido de mi papa.

Athena: Solo de tu padre?

Jeremy: Lo de mi madre… no puedo porque quiero mencionarlo.

Athena: De acuerdo. Espera…

Entonces a lado de Jeremy había una Tarjeta ID.

Athena: Puedes cogerlo.

Jeremy: Súper! Who jo!

Entonces agarro su Tarjeta sin molestar.

Athena: Siguiente.

Soldier: Bien, dejen que un soldado Americano sea escaneado!

Entonces llego para el escáner.

Athena: Diga su nombre.

Jane: SOY EL CAPITÁN JANE DOE ATHENA!

Athena: De acuerdo… solo Jane Doe?

Jane: Y "Capitán" por favor.

Athena: Vale. Espere…

Otra tarjeta para él.

Jane: Genial! América por fin respetara mi nombre!

Athena: Siguiente.

Pyro empezó a ponerse el escáner.

Athena: Nombre?

Pyro: Estuve pensando…. He estado leyendo varios nombres en unas revistas y libros...

Athena: Que, no tienes nombre?

Marcus: No… estoy pensando para esto… Marcus?

Athena: Bueno, sí. Y Apellido?

Marcus: Striker?

Athena: Sep, disponible. Espere…

Entonces apareció otra tarjeta.

Marcus: Gracias.

Athena: Siguiente.

Tavish: Bien… Tavish mi nombre y apellido DeGroot.

Athena: Que rápido. Espere…

Otra tarjeta para el.

Tavish: Gracias!

Athena: Siguiente.

Misha: Lo único que puedo reservar es Misha, cortamente por Mikhail.

Athena: Bien. Espere…

Otra tarjeta. Así empezaron. Los que terminaron rápidamente fueron Dell Conagher, Suadin Ludwig, Kurt Mundy y Albert Le Point, debido a que los 4 eran breves y sin problemas.

Jeremy: Oh si, esto es genial.

Jane: Así se dice! Con eso los soldados de América me respetaran!

Winston: Desde cuando es así?

Dell: Él siempre ha sido así, pero a veces sabe liderar su trabajo.

Ludwig: Exacto, siempre él puede ser un loco pero hay veces que es un buen hombre.

Jane: Correcto!

Winston: Bueno…

Pero se escuchó un rugido gigante en el estómago de Misha.

Misha: Heavy tiene hambre… alguien quiere comer?

Winston: Yo.

Jeremy: Vamos entonces?

Dell: Digo que vamos.

Tavish: Hay alcohol?

Jane: Espera… creo que…

Mundy: Espera… donde están las cajas?

Jane: Oh…

Athena: Espera… creo que hablan de estas.

Y aparecieron cajas con nombre de "MannCo."

Jane: Bueno, Tavish…

Entonces el abrió en una caja donde había cerveza.

Winston: Porque llevaban bebidas alcoholicas?

Jane: Es para él y lo poco para nosotros. Un consejo: si no toma alcohol, conocerán su otro lado.

Winston: Que lado?

Marcus: Algo peor que el mío.

Jeremy: Se. Es algo que ni mejor no molestarías.

Winston: Meh… Bueno, vamos al comedor.

 _Sede de Overwatch, Comedor. 14 de Mayo del 2077. Estado del dia: Noche y Luna llena._

En el comedor estaban todos los agentes ahí (menos Bastion, Orisa y Zenyatta, que son mecánicos) comiendo sus porciones y a la vez discutiendo del día. Aunque si no fuera poco, Gabriel y Morrison se hablaban con frecuencia, reconstruyendo su amistad, Amelia hablando con Ana y reconciliándose por su herida, Junkrat, Roadfog y Reinhardt hablando de aventuras, Sofía (recuperado en uno de sus archivos de identidad) hablando con los jóvenes del grupo y Hanzo con Genji reconstruyendo su hermandad. Todo pareció normal cuando llegaron los nuevos agentes junto con Winston.

Winston: Hola agentes!

Todos le saludaron normal, incluso a los nuevos agentes.

Jeremy: Donde está el lugar para servir los platos?

Winston: Ahí está.

Entonces se fueron para servir sus raciones, había panqueques, sopa, fideos, y otras clases de comida que tanto los 9 no pudieran resistir.

Jeremy: Bien, panqueques!

Jane: Que bueno que las raciones militares no eran lo único! Sopa!

Marcus: Haber…

Y este se sorprendió cuando vio un pastel azul, con crema blanca y masa de pan.

Marcus: Pastel!

Y así, poco a poco se sirvieron sus porciones en bandejas.

Misha: Heavy no podrá resistir a esto!

Albert: Bien… ahora me pregunto… donde nos sentamos?

Iban a discutirlo pronto cuando se escuchó la voz de Hana.

D. Va: Eh tú!

Jeremy: Yo?

D. Va: Si! Quieres comer con nosotros?

Jeremy: Vale! Nos vemos tíos.

Y él se va en la mesa donde se sentaban Genji, Tracer, Lúcio y D. Va.

Soldado 76: Eh! Soldado, quieres comer con nosotros?

Jane: Bueno, tengo un grupo de soldados con quien comer!

Mei: Hey Pyro! Quieres dibujar?

Marcus: Bueno, nos vemos!

Y así fue: Jane Doe con Morrison y Fareeha; Marcus con Mei; Tavish con Reinhardt, Ana, Junkrat y Roadfog; Misha con Zarya, Dell con Winston, Symmetra y Torbjörn; Ludwig con Angela; Mundy con Hanzo y Widowmaker; y por último, Albert con Reaper, McCree y Sombra.

Esto iba ser una noche larga.

 _Con Scout…_

Jeremy se sentó en una silla a lado de Genji y D. Va, quienes lo miraron con una sonrisa.

Tracer: Vaya cariño, porque una fila de panqueques?

Y se veía que en el plato de Scout, había unos 8 pisos de panqueques.

Jeremy: Bueno, son mis favoritos!

Genji: Enserio?

Jeremy: Si, enserio. Eran los favoritos de mi mama. Siempre me los preparaba cada mañana o cuando los visitaba, me hacía unos deliciosos panqueques con miel!

Tracer: Incluso tus hermanos?

Jeremy: Claro! Era nuestro favorito plato!

Y seguía comiendo su plato favorito.

Lúcio: Se, los panqueques son aún lo más favorito de América. A mi también me encanta eso.

Tracer: A mí también!

Genji: A mí un poco, pero es delicioso.

D. Va: Siempre también los comía, son deliciosos!

Jeremy: Estas en lo correcto.

Mientras termino el siguiente bocado, saco su lata de bebida atómica "BONK!" quien eso los extraño a los agentes.

D. Va: Que es eso?

Jeremy: Eso? Mi bebida atómica!

Tracer: Atómica… eso… explota?

Jeremy: Que? No! Es una bebida especial, que no hace daño a nada.

Genji: Y porque es Atómica?

Jeremy: Bueno, nuestra industria estuvo fabricando alguien una bebida que pueda evitar daños durante 10 segundos, y lograron crear esta bebida con un contenido de radiación.

Tracer: Y como conseguían radiación?

Jeremy: No lo queras saber.

Entonces nadie dijo nada sobre el caso y Scout se tomó la bebida de un trago.

Genji: No crees que eso es algo peligroso?

Jeremy: Bromeas? Esta bebida me salvo más de una vez! Ni siquiera tengo que preocuparme de pequeñas heridas!

Tracer: Dices que esa bebida te hace invulnerable?

Jeremy: Si, pero en 10 segundos. Luego de 10 segundos, a cubrirte.

Tracer: Vaya. Sí que tienes suerte.

Lúcio: Por cierto, decías que eras bueno con el beisbol, era cierto?

Jeremy: Si… pero me despidieron por una pelea.

D. Va: Pelea? Por un bobo?

Jeremy: Se. Estaba en el equipo de Boston, donde cual estuve en un ranking para batir, hasta que cuando nos enfrentamos contra el equipo de Seattle, un cabrán grande y musculoso intento hacer trampa arruinando nuestros equipos y bates, lo cual este nos descalificó, a lo cual empezó a usar mi bate y darle su merecido.

Tracer: Por eso?

Jeremy: Y si no fuera poco, me amenazó con matarme.

Genji: Y no te mataron?

Jeremy: Logre escapar después de los cabrones me intentaran matarme al "ver" que destruí a su queridísimo compañero. Y después me enviaron una carta que fui despedido por la pelea, aunque también expulsaron al cobarde de Seattle. Mis compañeros me alegraron por mi acto.

Tracer: Eso no te da pena por eso?

Jeremy: Nah, aun puedo ver los partidos por televisión.

Lúcio: Y como llegaron a contratarte en esa compañía maniática?

Jeremy: MannCo? Cuando estuve entrenando para correr lo más rápido (Nota: Esto se relaciona por sus habilidades) una mujer con traje morado se sorprendió por sus habilidades, lo cual empezó a contratarme para "su" juego de sadismo.

Genji: Si es así, como seguías vivo?

Jeremy: Mejor les cuento cómo funcionaba esta mierda de guerra.

 _Con Soldier…_

Se sentó en frente de 76 y Pharah, y les dio un saludo militar, a lo que respondieron a risas.

Jane: De que se ríen?

Pharah: No estamos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, estamos en una guerra contra terroristas.

Soldado 76: Pharah. Esta saludando igual como un soldado debe.

Ella suspira y se da cuenta que tiene un punto.

Pharah: Disculpa.

Y los dos hacen sus saludos militares.

Jane: Bueno, gracias.

Se sientan los 3 a comer mientras que Pharah empieza la conversación.

Pharah: Eres un soldado de la Segunda Guerra Mundial?

Jane: Exacto. Y me rechazaron por mis tácticas diciéndolas "locas" y "suicidas."

Soldado 76: Como así?

Jane: Bueno, estas eran las ideas:

Así empezó a explicar: sus ideas eran de lanzamiento cohete, darles caña con golpes con una pala de excavar y así, hasta que se dio cuenta del fin de la guerra en 1949.

Pharah: Lanzamiento cohete?

Jane: Así es. Disparabas tu lanzador de cohetes en tus pies y salías volando, y agachado: más vuelo!

Soldado 76: Era eso? Solo por eso?

Jane: Y porque tenía una locura y pasión por América.

Pharah: Que tiene que ver con América con eso de tu retiro?

Soldado 76: Amari, él es un patriota, por eso.

Pharah: Entiendo.

Jane: Se. Hasta tengo toda una colección de América durante toda mi vida… pero jamás mi honor.

Soldado 76: Porque? He visto que eras un buen soldado aunque loco.

Jane: No… debido a lo que paso… la administradora… las guerras…y las maquinas… todo por una mierda de oro y dinero.

Pharah: Entiendo… así son los jefes: todo lo que quieren es dinero y poder.

Jane: Eso tienes razón… pero… eso quito mi locura y patriotismo.

Soldado 76: Ósea…

Jane: Ya no estoy actuando como era el antes.

Pharah: Oh…

Jane: Pero hay una cosa que quiero hablar de ustedes.

Y escucharon.

Jane: Les gustaría que les diga sus nombres pero con rangos?

Pharah: Porque?

Jane: Me hacen acordar a dos compañeros y a varios que seguían mis ideales… pero murieron durante las guerras…. Lo cual me recuerdan a ustedes….

Pharah: Enserio?

Jane: Claro… pero por un momento… me sentí triste… eran dos hermanos…

A lo cual los dos agentes no pudieron decir nada pero con este ánimo.

Soldado 76: Entiendo. Como fue que murieron?

Jane: En una operación de Bremen, mis compañeros fueron emboscados por un grupo de cobardes que llevaban morteros y se la pasaban ahí escondidos sin salir. Ahí empezaron a matar poco a poco a mis amigos debido a esos cobardes, lo cual con rabia tuve que matar a esos con una trampa.

Pharah: Cual?

Jane: Me disfrace de un nazi cuando encontré a un oficial muerto y les obligue a ellos a que salieran porque se había retirado mi tropa, y ellos cayeron justo en la trampa. Saque mi escopeta y con toda mi furia mate a esos cobardes atrincherados. A pesar de que me vengue, aun no puedo perdonar lo que le hicieron mis compañeros.

Soldado 76: Muy triste tu historia.

Pharah: No era necesario.

Jane: Pero no podía dejar que esos nazis se llevaran toda la gloria.

Pharah: Y cómo te enteraste de que se había terminado la guerra a pesar de que seguías matando a Alemanes?

Jane: Ah eso. Fue cuando…

 _Flashback…_

 _Alemania, Berlín. 17 de Enero de 1949._

Estaba cazando más alemanes mientras que intento quemar una panadería lleno de refugiados fascistas.

Soldier: HAHAHAHAHA, SALGAN DE ACA MALDITOS NAZIS!

Pero aparecieron soldados soviéticos y americanos.

Soldado Americano: Oye, detente!

Soldier: Yo?

Soldado Soviético: Alto, que estás haciendo?

Soldier: QUEMANDO A ESTOS FACISTAS, ACABARE CON TODOS ESTOS HIJOS DE-

Y entonces lo apuntaron para detenerlo e informarle sobre la guerra.

Soldado Americano: Oye, no te diste cuenta?

Soldier: DE QUE?

Soldado Soviético: Esta guerra termino.

Y Soldier dejo su fosforo (no quemando la panadería) a otro lado con una cara de shock.

Soldier: CUANDO. TER. MI. NO?

Soldado Soviético: En el 2 Setiembre de 1945.

 _Fin del Flashback…_

Jane: Y al final, me hicieron regresar a América después de esa noticia. Deje de perseguir a los nazis y empecé a vivir en un hogar para retirados de la guerra, un lugar aburrido. Pero en 1962 conocí a esa mujer de mierda quien cambio mi vida prometiendo que podría ser el presidente de América con dinero.

Soldado 76: Y?

Jane: Jamás esa cobarde me cumplió el contrato.

Pharah: No toda la vida se puede cumplir lo que se pueda. Entiendo tu dolor y engaño pero no puedes dejar que esa mujer te engañe. Nunca te enteraste de sus mentiras?

Jane: No hasta este descubrimiento.

Soldado 76: Tranquilo. Aun podrías intentar un entrenador.

Eso le inspiro su alma.

Jane: Gracias Sargento.

Soldado 76: Ah, gracias por eso.

Pharah: Y yo?

Jane: Serás la Teniente.

Pharah: Ha, me haces acordar a que me ascendieron.

Jane: Enserio?

Pharah: Si. En el 2076 me ascendieron a ese puesto.

Jane: Bien, tú serás el Sargento y ella la Teniente. Los demás los llamare reclutas.

Soldado 76: Porque?

Pharah: Creo que es su lema por ser patriota. "Si quieres un rango, primero el respeto."

Jane: Exacto.

Soldado 76: Bueno. Dejemos la charla de rangos. Podrías explicarme como eran tus "Juegos Suicidas" en esa compañía?

Jane: Bueno veras…

 _Con Pyro…_

Marcus y Mei estaban divirtiéndose. Solo dibujando cosas e incluso nada de conversación, lo cual eso le quitaba los problemas y evitar conversar de su pasado.

 _Con Demoman…_

Tavish se sentó a lado de 4 personas, nada más que son Ana, Reinhardt, Junkrat y Roadfog, los 2 empezaron a saludarlo, pero Junkrat nada más vio a Tavish con una buena sonrisa.

Junkrat: Eh! Eres el demoledor de explosiones que me contaron?

Tavish: Si, y tú?

Junkrat: Yo también soy experto! Mi nombre es Junkrat pero en realidad soy Jamsion. Y este es mi compañero Roadfog.

Roadfog: Hola!

Tavish: heh, creo que hablaron sobre mí, no?

Ana: Exacto.

Roadfog: Pero lo que no entiendo es que como puedes ser un caballero sádico y a la vez un genio en explosiones.

Tavish: Mi padre fue experto en caballería medieval, mientras que mi madre era experta en tipo de cañones y barriles explosivos.

Reinhardt: Ahora entiendo de porque eras un experto en eso.

Tavish: Se, pero mi familia era fanático de las bebidas, debido a que celebraban con carne y vino.

Ana: Enserio?

Tavish: Exacto.

Reinhardt: Pero porque ahora no hablas sobre tu familia? Fue por algo?

Tavish: Debido a que nací durante los años 1902, mis restantes de mi familia murieron en un accidente, abandonándome. Lo cual solo mi tía empezó a criarme en su casa y adoptándome una escuela llamado Crypt Grammar, donde tuve que seguir los pasos de mi padre y madre.

Reinhardt: Ouch.

Roadfog: Eso es doloroso.

Tavish: Lo se… el único de mi familia que no pude estar con mi madre y padre… pero cuando conocí a la compañía MannCo en 1962, ahí cambio mi vida. Conocí a casi la mitad como mi familia.

Reinhardt: Enserio?

Tavish: Se, Soldier como mi amigo patriótico, Heavy el que competía para beber, y nada más que Sniper hablando de nuestras vidas.

Junkrat: Vaya.

Reinhardt: Eso es algo bueno.

Tavish: Bueno, no quiero hablar lo demás así que… quieren beber?

Reinhardt: Yo me apunto.

Junkrat: Que sea afuera, no queremos problemas por acá.

Tavish: Bien!

 _Con Heavy…_

Misha no sabía que decir, estaba solo y tímido por hablar con la compañera rusa. Él nunca tuvo casi amistad con otro camarada ruso, excepto su familia. Pero no lo considero así debido a que no recibía mensajes o cartas de ellos, preguntándole cómo iba o como estaba. Pero para él, amistarse con otro ruso es algo que nunca experimento, excepto en sus estudios y sus amigos del Gravel Wars, pero no en su comunidad.

Se sentó enfrente de Zarya, quien ella comía un sándwich normal.

"Ella entonces le agrada los sándwiches."

Entonces se sentó enfrente de ella.

Zarya: Que tal?

Misha: Ho…la.

Zarya: Que pasa camarada?

Misha: Nada. Solo es algo de timidez.

Zarya: De meterse con otro ruso?

Misha: Como…sabes eso?

Zarya: Entiendo. Jamás también he conocido otro camarada ruso, solo me familiarice con mi familia, mis compañeros y nada más que mi entrenador.

Misha: Eso es un poco social. Para mí nunca lo tuve.

Zarya: Oh vamos? Y tus amigos? Supongo que fueron parte de tu familia.

Eso lo dejo un poco desconcertado. A Medic lo considero un mejor amigo, Soldier a un hermano patriota y Demoman como otro camarada en respetos.

Misha: Un poco cierto… eso de lo que comes es un sándvich?

Zarya: Sandviches?

Misha: Heavy gustarle Sandviches.

Zarya: Eso no es un Sandvich. Es un Sandwich.

Misha: Sandvich.

Zarya: Mira, los sand-

Pero antes de poder comentar, vio el "Sandvich" de Heavy.

Zarya: Ah… podrías darme ese Sandwich?

Misha: Sand-vich.

Ella entiendo el mensaje.

Zarya: Oh… vale.

Y ella le dio su Sandwich para intercambiar con el Sandvich de Heavy, lo cual este también acepto.

Ella dio el primer mordisco y luego sintió algo bien especial… el sabor, delicia y fascinación de ese Sandvich…. Mientras que Misha también saboreaba ese Sandwich.

Zarya: Dios… como conseguiste este Sandvich?

Misha: Una historia bien grande…

 _Flashback…_

 _2Fort, Nuevo Mexico. 15 de Setiembre del 1965._

(Alerta: Recomendar ver Meet the Sandvich para entenderlo.)

El RED Heavy tenía una misión importante: BLU había fabricado una comida que serviría como arma para el BLU Heavy, así que fueron rápidamente a 2fort junto con sus compañeros para robarla, comenzando primero como una batalla como señuelo para que RED Heavy pueda entrar y conseguirlo.

Pero eso sí, se pasó a lado del BLU Scout y Soldier.

Y recordó ese momento…

 _ **BLU Scout: Oye tú!**_ _ **Páralo!**_

 _ **BLU Soldier: NO SE LO PERMITAS! NO DEJES QUE LLEGE AL-**_

 _ **Y RED Heavy consigue abrir el refrigerador, donde estaban dos Sandviches, cogiendo uno.**_

 _ **BLU Scout: Oh dios.**_

 _ **BLU Soldier: Mierda!**_

 _ **Y RED Heavy empieza a comer el Sandvich, provocando una tensión entre los dos mercenarios de BLU.**_

 _ **BLU Scout: Ok grandulón, podrías primero bajar esa mierda y-**_

 _ **RED Heavy: AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGH!**_

 _ **BLU Scout: Oh dios oh dios OH AAAAAH!**_

 _ **Y el RED Heavy le golpeo bien feo en el estómago del BLU Scout, quien este termino de comer un pedazo de Sandvich.**_

 _ **BLU Scout: Oh mier… MI SANGRE! EL HIJO PUTA ME SACO TODA LA SANGRE!**_

 _ **RED Heavy, no contento contra BLU Scout, se fue contra el BLU Soldier y lo lanzo al suelo, haciendo que el BLU Soldier caiga de cara.**_

 _ **BLU Soldier: AGH!**_

 _ **Aquí empezó la cosa bizarra. RED Heavy empiezo a intentar sacarle la espina al BLU Soldier, lo cual esto iba a ponerse bien feo.**_

 _ **BLU Soldier: A ESO LE LLAMAS ROMPERME LA ESPALDA? USTEDES DEL RED NO SABEN COMO PODEAAAAAAAAA MI ESPALDAAAAAAAA-**_

 _ **BLU Scout: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Luego de romperle la espalda, RED Heavy se dirigió contra el BLU Scout para matarlo.**_

 _ **BLU Scout: Oh mierda, no no NOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Y este recibió una patada bien grande en sus testículos, que luego dio su último grito de dolor antes de morir.**_

 _ **Entonces el RED Heavy agarra el último Sandvich para poder llevárselo.**_

 _Fin del Flashback._

Zarya: Este… "Sandvich" fue robado para un uso pero de arma?

Misha: Exacto.

Zarya: Nadie supo que esto era un arma?

Misha: Es inofensiva, pero te recupera todas tus fuerzas.

Zarya: Enséñame hacer unas.

Misha: De acuerdo… pero…

Zarya: Pero qué?

Misha: Es entre los dos. Nadie debe saber ese secreto.

Zarya: Entiendo.

Entonces empezaron a comer hasta que ella hizo una pregunta.

Zarya: Como eran en tu otro trabajo de ya sabes… mercenarios a matarse?

Misha: Una historia de tanto tiempo… pero lo resumo.

 _Con Engineer…_

Dell estaba tímido. Jamás había hablado con unos expertos sobre reparaciones y tecnología, solo nada más contra su contrincante, el doppelanger de su mismo yo y con su padre. Lástima que ya el no habla con ellos por la causa de los Gravel Wars y del Mann vs Machine. Pero hablar con ingenieros del futuro es algo nuevo para él, cosa que nunca experimento. Solo se sentó enfrente de Winston, mirando a sus compañeros izquierdo Torbjörn y Symmetra.

Winston: Hola Dell.

Dell: Que tal todos?

Torbjörn: Nada nuevo, solo reparaciones y reparaciones. En fin, gracias por tu ayuda.

Dell: De nada.

Solo dio una sonrisa.

Symmetra: Muchas gracias Dell, pero como sabias que eras bueno en también reparaciones.

Dell: Hah, yo solo hago mi trabajo nomas.

Winston: Exacto… no exacto, maravilloso, además de nuestros pasillos y generadores, has dejado como nuevo el lugar.

Dell: No sé, solo he podido hacer lo que tenía que hacer, incluso algunas partes u objetos de este edificio estaban gravemente dañadas y no se podían reparar. Aunque con la ayuda de Torbjörn y Symmetra, pude arreglar esos daños.

Symmetra: Si, aunque quisiera saber sobre tus maquinas.

Dell: Mi Centinela, Dispensador y los Teletransportadores?

Winston: Si.

Dell: Eh, no se pueden construir así de rápido, se requiere mucha chatarra.

Torbjörn: Como yo!

Dell: No casi. Mis teletransportadores necesitan un poco de chatarra, pero mi Centinela y Dispensador son los que necesitan más.

Symmetra: Oh.

Torbjörn: Que pena, es mucho trabajo para eso.

Dell: Nah, así me conformo.

Y se rieron un poco sobre el comentario.

Winston: En fin. Porque no te gusta que te digan Conagher?

Dell: Lo lleva mi papa. Pero a la vez de ver la historia sobre el de cómo trabajo de esos "patéticos" jefes de mi compañía, ya ni merezco llamarme con ese apellido.

Winston: Te entiendo. A mi también me pasa.

A lo que Dell dijo:

Dell: Porque?

Winston: Winston es mi nombre principal, nací en la luna Horizon. El apellido de Harold es en honor a mi padre, quien era un científico. El me enseño todo sobre la ciencia y de como pude comportarme como casi humano. Murió a causa de que mis hermanos se revelaran en la luna.

Dell: Como así?

Symmetra: Sufrieron experimentos masivos y maltratos por los guardias de ahí. No soportaron más este tipo de comportamientos y tuvieron que matar a TODOS de ahí. Incluyendo civiles y científicos.

Dell: Dios…

Nunca en su vida había visto una escena donde monos subdesarrollados se volvieran contra sus creadores.

Winston: Es un tema que no quiero tratarlo. En fin, como es que eras un buen ingeniero?

Dell: Bueno, en mis tiempos anteriores, vi los trabajos y planos que mi papa dejo, e incluso proyectos más adelantes. Lo cual estudie ciencias, matemáticas y química. Al cabo de unos días, empecé a construir mis proyectos y defensas con los planos de mi papa.

Torbjörn: Tu papa como reacciono ante esto?

Dell: Nada, me felicito e incluso me enseño clases de guitarra acústica. Pero en Abril del 1962, mi papa me contrato para el "Gravel Wars", porque al ver mi progreso quería que me uniera a un grupo de mercenarios para ayudarles en unas guerras bien crueles.

Winston: Como así?

Dell: Déjenme explicar…

Con Medic…

Para Ludwig, no era fácil ser amigo de otro médico. Sus compañeros durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial lo rechazaron o despidieron a él por sus locuras y sus charlas algo incoherentes. Ahora se sentaría a lado de una médica "profesional" cosa que le molestaba o le daba celos, no por su forma y sus ideas, sino por su armamiento.

Mercy: Hola Medic!

Ludwig: Hallo Mercy.

Mercy: No puedo creer que tu tecnología y inventos, hagas logrado sobrevivir sin daños!

Ludwig: Enserio?

Mercy: Si! Podrias enseñarme como era sobre esa…sobrecarga?

Ludwig: Ah eso. Es un procedimiento algo peligroso, pero se requiere mucho tiempo y paciencia.

Mercy: Por?

Ludwig: Mi método es abrir el pecho de la persona, pero sin antes apuntar mi pistola medica al paciente para que no muera desangrándose, y empiezo a extraer su corazón para colocarle un aparato.

Ella empezó luego a disgustarse por ese método.

Mercy: Ugh…

Ludwig: Pero no te preocupes, mis compañeros quisieron ese transplante y sobrevivieron!

Mercy: Pero es terrible tu método… como es que una persona puede vivir mientras le arrancan el corazón?

Ludwig: Heavy fue el primer experimento que le hice y pudo seguir viviendo.

Y ella dejo de disgustarse para luego quedarse aliviada por lo que dijo.

Mercy: Me enseñarías? Y quiero saber si es cierto tu teoría.

Ludwig: Mas tarde.

Mercy: Vale. Pero puedo hacer unas preguntas?

Ludwig: Cual?

Mercy: Como era tu anterior trabajo?

 _Con Sniper…_

Mundy solo llevaba café, tostadas y un poco de tocino. Se sentó a lado de los "dos" nuevos agentes que miro. Irónicamente eran sus enemigos, quien no dejo de mirar con una cara fría a ellos, cosa que ellos lo miraron con curiosidad.

Hanzo: Así que eres el famoso francotirador, verdad?

Mundy: Quien te lo dijo?

Amelie: Winston, tu ingeniero y los demás.

Mundy: Oh… si, siempre lo soy.

Hanzo: Y además… dijeron que eras bueno con el arco!

Mundy: Si, pero nunca lo uso.

Hanzo: Por?

Mundy: Solo en ocasiones especiales.

Y empezaron a comer para luego conversar.

Amelie: Eres un francotirador especial… que puede manejar dos cosas a la vez…

Mundy: Exacto. Desde joven tuve que aprender a cazar. Gracias a mis modales, entrenamientos y experiencia, pude ser un francotirador experto.

Hanzo: Y como conoces a este grupo de personas rojas que tanto hablaron?

Mundy: Nuestra antigua compañía era MannCo. Nuestro rol era una guerra entre mercenarios a muerte, por control de nuestras tierras.

Amelie: Pelear hasta morir…

Mundy: Exacto. Pero durante nuestras épocas nos ocurrió una guerra entre maquinas, lo cual tuvimos que salvar nuestra compañía.

Hanzo: Y porque ahora viven con Overwatch?

Mundy: La Administradora nos engañó con una cosa de ir al futuro, y paramos aquí. Pero ella se teletransporto en otra línea de tiempo, mientras que nosotros en este año, lo cual abandonamos MannCo.

Amelie: Una pena por lo que te hizo ella.

Mundy: Se, nos dio dinero y todo… para luego esto.

Hanzo: Como decía mis maestros… la felicidad se gana con paz y armonía, nunca con dinero y poder.

Mundy: En efecto, era el dinero. Pero el poder no.

Amelie: En fin, como era en esa compañía?

Mundy: Veras…

 _Con Spy…_

Se sentía feliz. En su vida nunca había conocido a un líder terrorista junto a su amiga hacker. A la vez estaba a su lado McCree quien bebía sin parar con Gabriel unas botellas de whisky. Solo Sofía (por su verdadero nombre) estaba comiendo nomas tacos.

Spy: Bien, entonces abandonaste Overwatch por eso.

Reaper: Si. Lástima que me di cuenta que era por dinero, y con su administradora… ya ni prefiero ser el criminal de otro títere.

Spy: Espero que sea cierto.

Sofía: Pero entonces… como sabias de eso de hacer "sappeos" o hackeos?

Spy: Una historia larga, pero para mas tarde.

McCree: En fin, porque ella los dejo?

Spy: Veran…

 **CONTINUARA… En "Charlas y Entrenamiento."**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bueno, discúlpenme por la demora o por este capítulo corto, les digo de que mi vida ahora es un poco desastrosa e incluso se me aproximan exámenes parciales, lo cual me retrasare en el capítulo 2 y después planear el primer capítulo de "Salvation."**

 **En fin, nos vemos!**

 **Enrique OFF!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Historias No Contadas.**

 _Spin-off de "Entre Mercenarios y Héroes"._

 **Muy bien, ahora a empezar con esta segunda parte con las dudas que dicen: "Porque no hablaron sobre los juegos maniáticos de la compañía?"**

 **En fin, tenía planeado crearla largamente el capítulo, pero debido al corto tiempo y exámenes, me forcé a tener que ponerlo en este capítulo.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, VAMOS!**

 **Por cierto, un agradecimiento a XMarkZX por unos detalles que me olvide durante las conversaciones en el capítulo anterior, así que están corregidos ;)**

 **Capítulo 2: Cosas no contadas y a los cuartos**

 _Nadie se sabe cómo era en la compañía de MannCo. Como eran los juegos? Como eran sus reglas? Descúbranlo en…_

 _Scout y D. Va: EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO DE DRAGON BALL Z!_

 _Dios, no otra vez…_

 _D. Va: Que pasa? No te gusta que te molesten?_

 _Scout: Me encanta como arruinamos esta descripción!_

 _Bueno, tanto lo querían… *tecleando*_

 _*aparecen 10 BLU Pyros*_

 _Scout: Oh-_

 _D. Va: -Mierda._

 _*sonidos de fuego y gritos desgarradores*_

 _A la mierda con esta descripción, así que véanlo y yo me largo a la mierda._

" _Enrique16ish has disconnected. (by user)"_

 _Sede de Overwatch, Centro de Operaciones. 14 de Mayo del 2077. Estado del día: Noche y Luna llena._

Los nuevos agentes se reunieron con los 24 agentes en el centro de operaciones, aun con las dudas de cómo era en el trabajo de MannCo, para poder despejar todas las dudas e historias contadas por ellos.

Winston: Así que dicen de que fueron mercenarios y luchaban contra…

Albert: Clones.

Dell: En efecto. Durante nuestro contrato, nos clonaron para luchar contra nuestros otros "yo" para poder empezar nuestros "juegos sádicos" de nuestra compañía.

Reaper: Como así los clonaron?

Dell: No lo quieres saber. Spy…

Albert: Nuestros juegos consistían en capturar puntos, robar inteligencia, y entre las cosas peores: defender puntos de vagoneta de parte del equipo BLU.

Tracer: Como así? No era llamado "juego de vagones?"

Dell: No así. Hay dos tipos de lo que constate chica, Carrera de Vagones y Carga de Bomba. Carrera de Vagones nosotros competíamos para ver quien llevaba la bomba a su destino, mientras que Carga de Bomba tomamos estos roles: BLU se encargaba de empujar la vagoneta, mientras que nosotros teníamos que detenerla.

Genji: Como así logran… recuperarse y seguir luchando? Los veo un poco casi locos por los que nos contaron.

Jeremy: Esperen, aquí va la cosa importante. Teníamos entre nuestras bases una maquina llamada "Reaparición."

"Reaparición?"

Symmetra: Dell me hablo sobre eso. Era una máquina que cuando alguien moría, reaparecía en la base o punto restante de los dos equipos.

Dell: Exactamente. Pero ahí viene el problema: Durante nuestros juegos, nos tocó un problema casi mayor. Había una ronda especial llamada "Muerte Súbdita."

Winston: Muerte Súbdita?

Jane: Mejor lo resumo. Si empatábamos teníamos que matarnos a muerte, pero el problema es que la máquina de Reaparición se desactivara y ganábamos quien quedaba en pie.

Junkrat: Ósea, todos se matan pero no regresan?

Jane: Exacto recluta. Hasta el último hombre o equipo que sobreviva, gana.

Junkrat: Y si morían todos?

Jeremy: Nadie viviría para contarlo.

Los de Overwatch se quedaron asombrados. Ellos sobrevivieron TODO tipo de muertes, reapariciones y rondas súbditas! Junkrat y Roadfog se emocionaron de cómo era reaparecer y aparecer de nuevo! Seres inmortales!

Winston: Para ser un par de mercenarios… tienen que haber cubierto sus cascos.

Dell: Exacto. Pero cuando entramos al Mann vs Machine… los juegos terminaron. Teníamos que defender nuestras tierras por parte de esos robots-

Reaper: Robots?

Sombra: Espera… que robots?

Entonces los 9 se callaron hasta que Tavish respondió:

Tavish: Nuestras replicas.

"QUEEE?"

Jeremy: Cuando fuimos a ver qué tipo de enemigos íbamos a enfrentar, nada más eran unas réplicas de nosotros pero robots. Diríamos que son robots que llevan cada capacidad como nosotros. Pero aunque en oleadas, venían más avanzados, con armas bien afiladas e incluso "Buscadores de Centinelas…"

Winston: Buscadores de qué?

Dell: De mi Centinela. A pesar que defiendo con mi Centinela, no paro de que esa mina con patas robóticas a cada rato empieze a buscar mi Centinela, lo cual este rastrea la ubicación de ello y cuando lo encuentra… boom. Adiós a todo lo posible.

Symmetra: Dios…

Sombra: Espera…

Sofía empieza a sacar unas tabletas moradas (gracias a su brazo medio robótico) y empezó a sacar noticias del pasado…

Sombra: Mierda…

Winston: Que paso?

Sombra: Chicos… ahora entiendo de que… como dijiste chico de que se llamó su batalla?

Jeremy: Mann vs Machine.

Sombra: Ahora entiendo de como ocurrió la primera guerra Omnica.

Winston: Porque?

Sombra: Miren esta noticia.

 **ORIGIENES DE LA PRIMERA GUERRA OMNICA  
CODIGO DE NOMBRE: HOMBRE CONTRA MAQUINA REVOLUCION  
CASO N°2715  
15 de Agosto del 2050**

" _La guerra Omnica fue causada por una mujer de 41 años, llamada Olivia Mann, quien llego de un año no tan lejano, diciendo de que viene a buscar lo que es el Australium y la compañía de MannCo._

 _Pero como nadie sabe sobre ese objeto llamado Australium y el nombre de la compañía, entonces ella empezó a modificar a los Omnicos para poder empezar su primer asalto a gran escala, y no solo eso: también empezó a reclutar a varios mercenarios, piratas y asaltantes: Organizando un ataque terrorista junto con los Omnicos reprogramados contra la humanidad._

 _Después de la guerra, jamás se supo donde se fue Olivia Mann, muchos dijeron que murió, muchos dijeron de que la vieron escapar en un cohete hacia un lugar sin fin."_

Cuando se mencionó "Olivia Mann" nadie se dio cuenta de que algo les había fallado.

Dell: Sofía… esa mujer… es…

Sombra: Que?

Dell: Hija de Grey Mann.

Los 24 agentes se quedaron en shock. La hija de un enemigo del pasado, HA LLEGADO HASTA ACA?

Winston: No digas…

Jane: Esa bastarda está en sus narices.

Los 9 empezaron a sentir ira, Zenyatta entonces intervino:

Zenyatta: No se sientan mal. Nadie de ustedes ha tenido la culpa en no detenerla. Pero ahora, no se sabe si volverá o se quedara. Lo que ahora es ir continuando hacia un futuro mejor.

Ellos entonces se aliviaron.

Dell: Bueno…

Winston: Entonces… nada más que contar?

Dell: Seria como leer la historia del mundo. Mejor lo dejamos para después y vamos a dormir.

Winston: Suena estupendo!

Athena: No han decidido dónde dormir?

Iban a explicar cuando Hana intervino.

D. Va: Scout dormirá contigo.

Jeremy: Emm, que?

Pharah: Yo me llevo al Capitan Jane Doe.

Jane: Recibido.

Mei: Yo… me quedare con Pyro.

Marcus: Muchas Gracias.

Junkrat: Vamos, el almacén podría ser genial!

Tavish: Claro! Gracias…

Zarya: Me llevare a Heavy.

Misha: Gracias.

Symmetra: Yo me llevare a Dell.

Dell: Gracias Symmetra por tu hospitalidad.

Mercy: Medic, podrías quedarte en mi cuarto también.

Ludwig: _Danka._

Amelie: Sniper se va conmigo.

Mundy: De acuerdo.

Sombra: Me llevare al hombre francés.

Albert: _Merci._

Winston: Bien, esta sellado. Vamos por ahora a nuestras habitaciones.

Y todo el mundo se fue a dormir, pero para los 9, será una noche divertida.

 _En la habitación de Hana…_

Hana estaba preparando su stream de la noche. Mucha gente estuvo pidiéndola para que vaya jugando Call of Strikers o Starcraft V, pero ella rechazaba más las invitaciones de gente debido a su ego y misiones de su compañía, MEKA.

Hana se unió a los militares por una supuesta invasión de un kraken omnico, quien estuvo aterrorizando a los habitantes de Corea del Sur. Entonces ella era la única que podía hacer eso, entonces acepto y ella logro derrotar al kraken, consiguiendo una fama más grande y enorme.

Para ella, cada misión era un juego. Cada supervivencia era una vida. Cada victoria era un nivel completo. Cada tiempo libre era para entrenar.

Aunque ella tiene algo que le falta… amor? No. Ella tuvo un pasado bien doloroso con su primera relación, por eso ella tenía un ego bien grande y una actitud ruda con cualquier chico, menos con sus amigas.

Pero cuando vio a Scout, sentía que algo le revolcaba en el corazón. Que era? Porque sintió por ese chico? Ella era una jugadora y el con correcaminos! No sé, pero quería saberlo.

Y le tocaron la puerta.

Jeremy: Hana?

D. Va: Oh. Jeremy, puedes pasar.

Entonces Scout entro y se emocionó cuando vio su habitación. Era nada más pintado de rosado, con una colección de juguetes con personajes, posters y DVDs de videojuegos o anime. Y ahí había una computadora de jugadores, y a Hana mirando con una cara normal.

Jeremy: Vaya… sí que es coleccionar.

D. Va: Que, también te gusta?

Jeremy: Recuerdo que en mi trabajo… también coleccionaba esto, pero no así, también de deportes y música. Pero a la vez coleccionaba mangas pero juegos no.

D. Va: Vaya, como cuantos mangas?

Jeremy: Pocos.

D. Va: Yo tengo casi una colección, ya llevo el quinto record en colección.

Jeremy: Wow…

D. Va: Si vas a descansar, hazlo. Estoy haciendo un stream.

Jeremy: Ok, pero luego me aburriré estando jugando con mi pelota.

D. Va: Oh mejor…

Ella saca un PS6 de ahí y prende un televisor.

D. Va: Juega esto.

Jeremy: Yo?

D. Va: (sarcástica) Si, quien más?

Jeremy: He he, disculpa.

D. Va: Pfff, como sea.

 _En la habitación de Pharah…_

Fareeha estaba quitándose el traje, mirándose así mismo en el espejo con su cuerpo casi ligero pero con un poco de músculos. Ella siente que es un "día" especial para ella.

Entonces entro Soldier y nada más dejo sus cosas a un lado de la cama.

Jane: Buenas noches.

Pharah: Ah, Soldier.

Jane: Estoy cansado, no quiero hablar. Mañana hablamos de lo que sea.

Y este sin decir nada se durmió en el suelo.

Pharah: No quieres dormir en la cama?

Jane: Me conformo con el suelo.

Pharah: No bromeo. Puedes dormir en la cama.

Soldier nunca sintió con una sonrisa de amabilidad.

Jane: De acuerdo…

Y este se echó al lado derecho de la cama, y Pharah se echó a sus espaldas.

Pharah: Buenas noches capitán.

Jane: Buenas noches teniente.

Y los dos se durmieron en un largo sueño…

 _En la habitación de Mei…_

Nada más que Mei durmiendo en su cama y Pyro… en el suelo durmiendo con una frazada de gatos y una almohada de ponis.

Muy raro no para esto.

 _Con Demoman…_

Nada más que con sus mejores amigos Junkrat, Roadfog y Reinhardt tomando y bailando conga (sip, la burla) y nada más se reían durante la noche, en la sala de entrenamiento.

Junkrat: CONGA!

Roadfog: HAHAHA, EL APOCALIPSIS SUGIERE BAILAR!

Reinhardt: NUNCA HE TENIDO DIVERSION EN MI VIDA!

Tavish: SIGAN BAILANDO!

Y asi durante la noche.

 _En la habitación de Zarya…_

Heavy entro nada mas en la habitacion para ver a su camarada levantando 2 pesas con peso mediano, al ver a Heavy, dejo de mover las pesas.

Zarya: Que tal.

Misha: Nada. Heavy estar cansado.

Zarya: Vaya grandulón, si quieres te presto mi cama.

Misha: Heavy estar agradecido por la oferta. Pero Heavy preguntar dónde camarada rusa dormir.

Zarya: Tengo otra cama en esta habitación, así que la cama que vas a dormir es de invitados.

Misha: Da. Heavy entenderlo.

Zarya: Si me permites…

Ella empezó a pegar a la bolsa de boxeo, cosa que Heavy quería intentarlo.

Misha: Heavy puede intentarlo?

Zarya: Golpear esa bolsa?

Misha: Si.

Zarya: Dale.

Entonces el dio un gran golpe y la bolsa casi salió disparada.

Zarya: Wow… te gustaría una pelea de mano?

Misha: De acuerdo.

 _En la habitación de Symmetra…_

Ella se aburría solo jugando con sus proyectos de cristales, esperando a Engineer para dormir.

Entonces alguien abrió la puerta.

Dell: He, que tal?

Symmetra: Hola!

Dell: Que es eso y… oh vaya.

Symmetra: Mis proyectos cancelados hecho de cristal cuando me aburro.

Dell: Heh, eso es algo para entretenerse.

Symmetra: Si… podría preguntarte algo?

Dell: Dime.

Symmetra: Podrías enseñarme algo sobre tus maquinas?

Dell: Mi centinela, dispensador y teletransportadores?

Symmetra: Si porfavor.

Dell: Eh… bueno.

Entonces saca en sus cajas sus 4 máquinas.

Symmetra: No lo puedo creer, una torreta con cohetes, un dispensador para recuperar cosas y teletransportadores! Superas casi a nosotros!

Dell: Es algo de lo que puedo hacer, además, estas máquinas vienen con actualizaciones.

Symmetra: Enserio?

Dell: Pero mañana por favor, estoy… con ganas de dormir…

Symmetra: Awww. Vale. Vamos a dormir.

Dell: Gracias compañera.

 _En el centro médico de Mercy…_

Mercy se quedó de noche para poder empezar con sus reportes médicos… pero necesitaba a alguien para que le explique de su teoría.

Entonces Medic entro.

Ludwig: Hola Mercy… que estás haciendo?

Mercy: Muchas cosas… que tienen que ver con medicina.

Ludwig: Podría ayudarle?

Mercy: No gracias, puedo hacer esto sola. No deberías descansar?

Ludwig: No, aun no puedo dormir y trabajo casi hasta las 3 de la mañana.

Mercy: Wow…

Ludwig: En fin, si necesitas ayuda dilo, sino hare mi trabajo medico por mí-

Mercy: No, en realidad ayúdame con esa teoría de remover el pecho y…

Ludwig: Estas seguro?

Mercy: Quiero intentarlo.

Ludwig: Ah, aquí vamos de nuevo…

 _En la habitación de Amelie…_

Solo Sniper estaba llevando su bolsa de objetos para dormir a lado de esa "supuesta" enemiga que había atacado. Pero sin embargo ya había sido acordado de Medic, tenía un control negativo en su cuerpo pero él no le importo. Quería mostrar si ella estaba haciendo la tonta o era la misma chica que tanto hablaban.

El entro y nada más vio a Amelie acostada en su cama y con una expresión fría.

Amelie: Alo.

Mundy: Hola.

Solo unas palabras sin quitarse las expresiones frías. La única que rompió la frialdad era Amelie con una sonrisa.

Amelie: Vas a dormir acá o-

Mundy: Solo en el suelo.

Y este saco su bolsa de dormir y se metió en ello. Amelie no dijo nada y solo se quedó a dormir.

Amelie: Buenas noches.

Mundy solo hizo un sonido de desprecio y nada más durmió.

"Este tipo es frio pero… porque no es amable? Acaso… le lastime o le hice algo malo?"

Amelie pensó mientras cerro los ojos.

Ella no podía dejar en su cabeza la fría actitud de Sniper ante ella.

Lo único que podía hacer es dormir y dormir…

 _En la habitación de Sombra…_

Spy entro nada mas quitándose el traje brillante y su masacara de Ski. cuando se vio al espejo, era el mismo de antes, pero solo que no era el frio asesino que mataba gente. No era la misma persona que se disfrazaba y engañaba a sus oponentes. No era la misma persona que tanto destruia las maquinas de Engineer.

Era otro.

Sombra: Interrumpo algo?

Y Sombra apareció de su invisibilidad.

Albert: Nada. Mirándome al espejo.

Sombra: Un hombre viejo para hacer un espía no?

Albert: He tenido varios roles. Infiltración, asesinatos en silencio, manipulación… que más?

Sombra: Hackear?

Albert: Lo único que he podido hacer es nada más que usar una radio defectuosa para neutralizar defensas y circuitos.

Sombra: Yo no necesito eso. Todo eso tengo en mi brazo.

Y Sofía enseño su brazo medio mecánico.

Albert: Vaya… si que eres media robot.

Sombra: Eso lo dicen casi todos. En fin, como es esa radio que tanto dijiste?

Albert: Se llama el Zapeador. Esta cosa sirve para neutralizar defensas, torretas y computadoras y dejarlas inservibles o destruidas. Nada mas se engancha en algo eléctrico y listo.

Sombra: Wow… y como es que también puedes estar encima de ellos sin que te detecten?

Albert: Simple.

Y uso su reloj para que este desaparezca.

Sombra: Increíble.

Albert: En absoluto.

Y este reaparece.

Sombra: Bueno… vamos a dormir?

Albert: De acuerdo. Estoy ya con ganas de disfrutar mi nueva vida.

Sombra: Digo lo mismo. Vamos!

 _En otro lado..._

 _ **Sede de Talon, Lugar desconocido. 14 de Mayo del 2077. Estado del día: Amanecer.**_

Una vieja mujer estaba mirando en su escritorio unas cámaras de vigilancia en su sede. Estaba sonriendo maléficamente para luego decir estas palabras:

Desconocida: En el infierno los esperare… pero por ahora no.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bueno, se preguntan de porque hago esto en Junio:**

 **En Julio se hará el capítulo 3, y además hice otro fanfic pero de High School DXD pero con temática de Ace Combat, pero con invitación de otros personajes.**

 **En fin, hora de ir a dormir.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Historias no Contadas.**

 **Un Spin-off de "Entre Mercenarios y Heroes."**

 **Antes de esto, no daré descripción del capítulo y sobre los arreglos que dije…  
*suspirando*  
Ya, denme algo de tiempo y paciencia: Entiendo que todos dirán "PORQUE NO SUBES UN CAPITULO TENES TODO EL P**O TIEMPO O ARREGLAS ALGUNOS ERRORES DE PERSONAJES O LA P**A ORTOGRAFIA DE-", lo sé. Pero denme una disculpa, es que tengo ideas bien resecadas y necesito un microondas para sacarlas. (Mi mente esta vacía)  
Otra cosa, los que me quieran buscar, estoy en cuentas Steam, League of Legends (LAS) y en Blizzard como Enrique16ish. Agréguenme si quieren.**

 **Otra cosa, con la aparición de Doomfist ahora de parte de Blizzard, también estará en este fanfic.**

 **Pero será aliado o enemigo? Véanlo.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sede de Overwatch, Estados Unidos. 16 de Mayo del 2077.

" _Bien agentes: ATENCION! Hoy nos toca un duro entrenamiento, así que todo el mundo salga de su sueño para que-"_

" _Jane, calma un rato!"_

" _TENIENTE NO ME ARRUINES EL MOMENTO!"_

" _Fareeha, entiendo que está impaciente, pero tenemos que-"_

" _No me atrevas a que-"_

" _C'MERE CUPCAKE!"_

" _Oh-"_

" _Mier-"_

*interferencias*

La voz del intercomunicador se queda en fuera de servicio para que luego se escuche una voz.

" _HOLA? 1, 2, 3… PROBANDO… Bien, creo que está arreglado. Perdón por la intervención PERO NUESTRA TENIENTE está impaciente, SALGAN DE ESA CAMA O ELLA LLOVERA JUSTICIA SOBRE EL CIELO!"_

Nadie se levanto.

" _Y si se levantan, HAY PASTEL GRATIS!"_

SI!

Mucha gente salió de sus cuartos por el anuncio de "pastel gratis." Era 16 de Mayo, un día después del comienzo de una nueva historia, donde todos salieron de sus habitaciones (y en pijama) para comer un desayuno fantástico, incluyendo el pastel gratis.

Pero nada más era un pedazo de cupcake, rico y delicioso postre, servido oficialmente por el Capitán Jane Doe (aka Soldier), y con una ración de tocino y huevo de Jack Morrison.

Aunque cuando vieron el cupcake, sonaba delicioso, pero para los 8 de MannCo: Era una total pesadilla de esos postres.

Ninguno de los 8 de MannCo quiso hablar sobre ese tema del "cupcake" de Soldier. Los 8 recordaron que un día que Soldier lanzo su lado oscuro bien desagradable y asqueroso: "Painis Cupcake."

Ese Painis provoco un daño severo en sus tiempos de Gravel Wars, lo cual tuvieron que suspender los juegos en 3 semanas! Nadie supo cómo se volvió así de loco, pero recordó Soldier fue de que le habían dado un golpe y un giro de 360 grados.

Painis Cupcake no era como otra persona normal, este consumía A TODO el mundo. No importa si sean muertos, objetos normales o seres vivos, SIEMPRE consumía TODO lo que veía.

Para calmar las cosas, recordaron que Painis Cupcake tenía una debilidad, mientras estaba distraído comiendo a cualquier persona, este se le podía noquearlo para que pueda regresar a su otra forma.

Así que nadie quiso hablar de ese tema. Después de su transformación, Soldier en momentos extraños hacia cupcakes, cosa que le aterro al equipo, recordando que cupcakes venia de ese nombre, y nadie quería comerlos o los tiraban al inodoro esos pastelitos.

Pero ahora lo tendrán que comerlo porque si hacían un gesto de que no lo querían, se iba armar un gran lio y problemas de porque nadie quería los cupcakes y dar una explicación sobre de Pains.

Luego de un largo desayuno, Winston dijo:

Winston: Bien, hora de entrenarse, vamos.

Reaper: Enserio?

Winston: Es para ver las especialidades de los nuevos que llevamos.

Soldado 76: Si Gabriel, o quieres hacerlo de la manera difícil?

Eso le llevo un escalofrió a la muerte.

Reaper: No Morrison, mejor vamos antes de que cambie de opinión.

…

Scout y Genji estaban corriendo en la pista de entrenamiento. El ninja ciborg se sorprendió de la velocidad del Bostiano, mientras que Scout se sorprendió como un robot podía correr más rápido que él. Ellos no estaban primero o segundo, estaban por la mitad. Nadie sabía quién iba primero o segundo.

Jeremy recordó en sus momentos de su juventud: Había recorrido 30 kilómetros en un solo día! El supero a cualquier corredor, a Usian Bolt, a Flash, o a su dopperlanger.

Pero contra Genji era otra cosa. Sin embargo, no hacia esa épica de frases estúpidas y sobresalientes, se calmaba, algo que Scout no entendía de porqué. Él se burlaba o insultaba a cualquier aliado o enemigo que veía, pero en esta rara ocasión, ninguna palabra de su boca.

Y llegaron a la meta. El que logro llegar fue Scout, después Genji.

Jeremy: Eh, buena carrera.

Genji: De nada. _Arigato._

Y los dos hicieron sus saludos japoneses.

En las bancas, D. Va, Tracer y Lúcio veían el progreso de la carrera. Ninguno se rio o se alegró.

Tracer: Dios, estos dos son como casi superables, pero los dos son mejores!

Lúcio: Ni siquiera mi armamiento puede superar a ese corredor, he estado en lo contrario!

D. Va: Ese tonto… es buen corredor. Han visto cómo ha podido saltar tres veces? Es imposible! Genji pudo saltar solo 3 VECES! Pero Scout…

Tracer: Si… es extraño de como el pudo hacer eso.

Lúcio: Ese tipo si es un corredor. Pero lo de saltar es un poco bien extraño.

Tracer: Exacto…

Scout y Genji se sentaron en la banca, alejado de ellos.

Jeremy: Vaya… nunca tuve una carrera contra otro corredor, te digo viejo, eres lo mejor.

Genji: No creo. Pero lo que me superaste fue en saltos. Como podías hacer un triple salto? Era algo de que yo no podía hacer.

Jeremy: Solo es así, aumento mi presión, fuerza, vida, latidos y aire para poder hacer un tercer salto.

Genji: Enserio?

Jeremy: Exacto. Pero también hay posibilidades de que no te salga, cosa que te jode la vida en segundos.

Genji: Entiendo.

Jeremy: Tengo una pregunta, esto…

Genji: Genji.

Jeremy: Ya Genji, como es que llevas esa armadura y…

Entonces el, se levantó y con un botón se quitó su casco de ninja para mostrar su cara. A pesar que no es peor que la de Pyro, su cabello llevaba un poco quemado, y su cara tenía solo cicatrices y heridas bien grandes…

Jeremy: Wow…

Genji: Si. Así lo llevo para ocultar mi cara y mis heridas de mi cuerpo.

Jeremy: Como es así que tienes esas heridas y…

Genji: Déjame contarte.

Y de nuevo tomo asiento.

Genji: Nací a lado de mi hermano Hanzo, del Clan Shimada. Él y yo practicábamos artes marciales, mi hermano era un arquero asesino y yo un ninja. Pero lo malo fue de que mi Clan estaba siendo corrompido: Hacían acciones ilegales, tenían dinero y riquezas, y otras cosas personales. Un día nuestro líder murió, y entonces a Hanzo lo pusieron como nuevo líder del clan. En ese momento no quise a unirme en sus clásicas "tradiciones" y no estuve a favor de que mi hermano sea el líder. Pero lastimosamente, me intentaron forzar una decisión que no quería estar a favor.

Jeremy: Y entonces…

Genji: Me dieron a muerte por no querer obedecer a ellos, y Overwatch intervino. Mi hermano estuvo descontento y furioso por esa decisión, y el abandono el Clan. Mientras pasaba eso, me curaron en Gibraltar, donde la médica Angelia Ziegler, aka Mercy, me construyo un cuerpo medio ciborg, debido a que mi cuerpo sufrió mucho daño y quemaduras graves. Y entonces me quede devastado, primero rechazado por todo mi clan, luego perdí mi cuerpo. Entonces tuve un poco de dificultad de cómo controlar este nuevo cuerpo, pero luego me acostumbre.

Jeremy: Vaya.

Y Genji se pone su casco de nuevo.

Genji: Eso me hace acordar a tu amigo con traje radioactivo, cosa que me dio un poco de raro sobre su aspecto.

Jeremy: Pyro? Nah, para él su historia es rara, pero hace bien su trabajo.

Genji: Lo entiendo. Pero cuando vi su cara, su mente tenía una manera bien retorcida…

Jeremy: Como así?

Genji: Su mente veía todo de arcoíris… un mundo lleno de dulces y caramelos… a nosotros nos vemos como si fuéramos bebes… pero cuando veía la realidad… era otra cosa.

Scout no quiso responder de eso. Recordó sobre la visión "Pyrolandia" y eso tenía en su visor. Aunque gracias a Mercy y Winston, lograron remover su visión de Pyro para que tenga una máscara normal y corriente.

Jeremy: Bueno. Te gustaría otra carrera?

Genji: Porque?

Jeremy: Quieres intentar el triple salto?

Genji: Yo… vale.

…

Jane: Y así es como uso el "Conchistador."

Soldier les enseñaba a sus dos compañeros sobre el uso de sus 3 preferidas trompetas.

Soldado 76: Subidón de guerra? Eso sí que nunca oí de eso.

Pharah: Yo sé lo que se refiere. Las trompetas que uso hacen inspiración y contiene como efectos secundarios.

Jane: Así es Teniente. Esta arma hace que cuando lo active, mis compañeros obtienen velocidad aumentada y cada daño que hacen se vuelve como regeneración de vida por 10 segundos.

Soldado 76: Impresionante…

Jane: Y esta tiene una pasiva: te regeneras un poco de tu vida durante el combate.

Pharah: Esto es un arma de otro universo.

Jane: Si tan solo has visto el "Exprimevacas 5000", eso es otra cosa de este mundo.

Soldado 76: Como así ese Exprimevacas funciona?

Jane: No requiere munición, y para recargar, solo usas de esta manija y listo. Su acción especial solo cuando aprietas el gatillo fuertemente, y luego soltara un disparo especial, haciendo que si impacta a un grupo de enemigos, estallaran en llamas.

Los dos soldados se quedaron bocabiertos, nunca habían visto un soldado militar con todo este equipamiento y este lanzacohetes bien PODEROSO! Sentían que este soldado no era del 1972, ERA DEL 2033!

Pharah: Eso es todo… entonces…

Soldado 76: Podríamos practicar con tu armamiento?

Jane: Exacto, pero no intenten la táctica de saltacohetes.

Pharah: Para que si tengo esto.

Y ella usa sus jetpack para volar.

Jane: Eso no importa! Esa cosa consume mucho combustible! Mientras que saltar con lanzacohetes no te hace daño! OBSERVA!

Soldier saca su carta de triunfo, el "Saltacohetes", que apunta al suelo y sale disparado a la posición del aire donde estaba Pharah.

Ella se quedó en shock cuando vio esa táctica.

Pharah: Como

Soldado 76: Puede…

Y ese cae en una velocidad bien rápida, pero este usa su Saltador B.A.S.E y logra descender lentamente.

Jane: GUSANOS!

El soldado patriota hace un descenso normal y común.

Pharah: Deberías enseñarme esa táctica.

Jane: Primero con tu lanzacohetes original. Si vas con lo más avanzado va ser un dolor de cabeza.

Soldado 76: Le dices novata?

Jane: No, solo digo porque saltar con un lanzacohetes no es casi fácil. Se requiere paciencia y resistencia al dolor.

Pharah: Tienes un punto.

…

 _Afuera de los cuarteles…_

Afuera del cuartel de Overwatch, una persona grande, calva, apariencia negra y con un brazo mecánico, junto con un guante dorado de destrucción masiva, caminaba hacia la puerta principal para ajustar unas cuentas bien grandes con esas personas.

Era el enemigo más conocido, era el líder de Talon y era uno de los criminales más peligrosos de la historia.

Era Doomfist.

Doomfist: Es hora de mi venganza…

…

Engineer y Medic estuvieron enseñándoles a Symmetra, Torbjörn, Winston y Mercy sus inventos y actualizaciones.

Mercy: Esa pistola medica puede generar un escudo y sobrecurar a tus compañeros?

Ludwig: Exacto _mein frend_ , esta cosa es LA INMORTALIDAD de todo!

Winston: Inmortalidad?

Dell: Esta cosa hace que nos volvamos invencibles, llamándolo "Sobrecarga." Esa cosa nos hace invencible durante 8 segundos, pero con nuestra tecnología hemos aumentado a 14 segundos de duración.

Mercy: Vaya…

Torbjörn: Eso es genial, y Dell, que hay de tus maquinas?

Dell: Bueno, solo digo que mi centinela tiene tres tipos de niveles, el primero es solo una torreta con un cañón, el segundo viene con dos cañones, y la tercera viene con un lanzacohetes. Además de sus modificaciones tiene una resistencia muy grande, su velocidad de ataque aumentado a un 30% y incluso puedo colocar una mini-torreta para casos de defensa.

Torbjörn: Suena genial!

Winston: Maravilloso!

Mercy: Para ser un ingeniero del pasado, tienes mucho talento.

Dell: Gracias.

Symmetra: Y qué hay de tu dispensador y teletransportadores?

Dell: Bueno, mi dispensador tiene un alcance aumentado del 300% y mis teletransportadores pueden ir de un lado a otro, haciendo así que podamos hacer viajes entre la entrada y salida.

Symmetra: Les digo que nos superaron con esto.

Winston: Digo lo mismo.

Dell: Heh, que tal si un día hacemos unos proyectos para la humanidad, les parece?

Ludwig: Incluso tiene que ver con la medicina!

Symmetra: Apruebo.

Winston: Podría ser.

Mercy: Aunque… el procedimiento de la sobrecarga es algo peligroso…

Winston: Porque?

Engineer suspiro y conto sobre el procedimiento de como tener un corazón con el aparato de la Sobrecarga, cosa que le disgusto a todos menos a Mercy.

Winston: Dios…

Symmetra: Eso es asqueroso!

Torbjörn: No creen que es doloroso para ustedes?

Mercy: Ya lo experimente.

Los 3 miraron a Mercy.

"QUE?"

Mercy: No es doloroso, aunque con su Pistola médica hace que nadie pueda sentir dolor o una herida bien grave, cosa que me logro hacer mi procedimiento.

Ludwig: Y la deje su piel normal y sin daños.

Entonces los 3 se calmaron.

Winston: Si es cierto tu procedimiento, entonces has la prueba.

Ludwig: Sería un honor…

Pero las alarmas empezaron a sonar.

Athena: WINSTON, SE APROXIMA DOOMFIST!

Los 4 agentes se quedaron en shock. El villano que derrotaron por su bien acaba de salir de prisión y se dirige hacia ellos!

Winston: LLAMA A LOS DEMAS ATHENA, QUE NO PASE!

Mercy: Llamen a sus amigos, no dejen que pase!

Y los 4 se retiraron.

Dell: No me huele bien.

Ludwig: Da, hay que avisar a los demás, _schnell_!

…

En la entrada había grietas de puñetazos dañando la puerta principal. Se notaba que Doomfist estuvo preparándose para entrar.

Todos los agentes estuvieron en posición y listos para enfrentarse a Doomfist. Mientras que los 9 de MannCo preparaban sus items: Scout llevaba su Baby Face`s Blaster, la Flying Guillotine, y el Sandman; Soldier llevaba su Air Strike, el Concheror y el Paintrain; Pyro llevaba su clásica Flamethower, el Flare Gun y el Thrid Degree; Demoman solo llevaba su Loch-n-Load, el Chargin' Targe y el Eyelander.

Mercy: Se aproxima!

Ludwig: Carga lista, escudo listo!

Y Doomfist seguía pegando a la puerta.

Jeremy: Es que acaso el idiota no puede tocar la puerta?

"SCOUT!" Gritaron todos con molestia.

Jeremy: Perdón.

El Heavy tenia a Natascha, su Sandvich y el Warrior`s Spirit; Engineer tenía su Rescue Ranger, su clásica Pistol y el Jag; Medic llevaba el The Quick-Fix, el Crusader's Crossbrow y el Übersaw; Sniper el AWPa Cabezas, el Jarate y el Bushwacka; y para terminar el Spy con el Ambassador, el Big Earner y su Dead Ringer; no necesitaba su kit de disfraz porque sabría que solo sería un enemigo.

Y la puerta de entrada fue destrozada, revelando a Doomfist.

Doomfist: CUANTO TIEMPO OVERWATCH, AL FIN COBRARE VENGANZA DESPUES DE LO QUE ME HICIERON!

Winston: DOOMFIST!

Tracer: Ahora equipo!

Tavish: _**FREEDOM!**_

Soldier: ATACAD!

Un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos empezaron a dispararle a Doomfist.

Doomfist: PUES PRUEBEN ESTO!

Entonces el salto y lanzo con su nudillo una gran onda sísmica que atrajo a todos a su alrededor, luego golpeo a Winston que este salió disparado contra la pared.

Tracer: WINSTON!

Y eso enfureció a Heavy.

Misha: HEY TU!

Doomfist: YO?

Misha: SI TU!

Doomfist: QUE QUIERES GRANDULON ESTUPIDO?

Misha: TU ESTAS MUERTO!

Y saco sus guantes con garras para atacar a Doomfist, cosa que le dio el primer raspón en su pecho.

Doomfish: AAAAAAAAGH!

Misha: HEAVY VA A ROMPER TUS HUESOS!

Soldier aprovecho con el daño listo usar su Concha marina para soltar un grito de guerra y darles una inspiración a todos sus amigos.

Jane: _**GIVE'EM HELL BOYS!**_

Y el mundo le cubrió las espaldas atacando a Doomfist mientras que Heavy daba unos golpes bien duros contra el villano, mientras que Medic se retiró para curar a Winston.

Winston: Gracias.

Medic: No hay de que, ahora vamos!

Mientras que en la pelea, Doomfist se recuperó de sus heridas y lanzo un golpe a Heavy que lo saco volando a otro lado, mientras que Sniper tiro un Jarate a su rival para empaparlo de orina.

Doomfist: QUE COÑO ES ESTO?

Mundy: Un regalo de navidad!

Junkrat: Y ES AL POLO NORTE!

Entonces Junkrat uso su rueda mortal para ocasionar una explosión grande, dañando a Doomfist.

Junkrat: ES AHORA O NUNCA AMIGO!

Roadfog: SI JEFE!

Y este uso su escopeta como ametralladora mortal de chatarra contra Doomfist, quien sufría muchas heridas graves.

Doomfist: NO ACABARA ASI!

Doomfist tomo su plan C, salto con una gran presión para luego chocar en el suelo y despejar cualquier enemigo que estuviese a lado suyo, haciendo algo de espacio.

D. Va: Es imposible! Se regenera cada segundo!

Soldado 76: No importa, sigue disparando!

Doomfist: HAHAHAHAHAH, LOS VOY ACABAR CON USTEDES, Y RECLAMARE ESTE MUNDO EN CENIZAS!

Jeremy: Oye negrata, porque mejor RECLAMAS ESTO!

Y Scout lanzo su pelotita para luego batearla, dándole a la cabeza de Doomfist.

Doomfist: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Genji: Esta aturdido, AHORA!

Entonces todos usaron sus habilidades para poder acabarlo y dañarle, mientras que Spy lanzo su Zapeador a su guante dorado para que luego ese artefacto fuera inservible.

Doomfist: NO! MI GUANTE!

Albert: _Gant bête est inutile._

Y entonces vieron de como Doomfist dejo de pelear.

Jane: CESEN. EL. FUEGO!

Doomfist fue derrotado. Entonces Soldier saco su Tren del Dolor y le golpeo en la cabeza.

Jane: TE RINDES?

Doomfist: YA, ME RINDO, ME RINDO!

Reaper: Lo siento Akande. Pero ESTO se acabó.

Doomfist: Reaper… no que estabas de mi bando…

Y Sofia pone su mano en la frente y le dice:

Sombra: Akande, Akande, Akande…. No te das cuenta?

Doomfist: De qué?

Winston: Talon ya no te pertenece.

Eso dejo en shock a Doomfist.

Doomfist: Tienes que estar bromeando.

Albert: Es parte de Talon?

Reaper: Si amigo francés… pero no sabe de qué ahora no es parte de ello.

Doomfist: Como así? ES OTRA BROMA PARA IR A PRISION DENUEVO?

Y todo el mundo apunto para que se calmara y no hiciera otro movimiento hostil.

Doomfist: Me rindo. Entonces dame una explicación.

Winston: Dell.

Dell: Si?

Winston: Nos ocuparemos de esto personalmente, vete.

Y los 9 se fueron para no querer involucrarse en esto.

…

Los 9 de MannCo estuvieron esperando y aburriéndose por el caso del tal "Doomfist." Ellos nunca se impresionaron por esa pelea, ya habían peleado cosas peores, como alienígenas en el espacio, robots de Gray Mann y Monstruos de Mermasus. Pero contra Doomfist es como enfrentarse a las 3 cosas de nuevo.

Jeremy: Me estoy aburriendo, ya quiero comer!

Albert: Hijo, si tan solo pudieras tener un poco de paciencia…

Jane: Tiene razón el recluta, necesito tomar mi ración de sopa, sino iré a por uno de ustedes a sacar un conejo de su trasero!

Entonces Winston entro a la escena.

Winston: Bien, tenemos buenas noticias.

Dell: Cuales son las malas?

Winston: Te toca limpiar.

Dell: Maldición.

Todos se rieron de eso y luego Winston volvió a lo serio.

Winston: Ya, la buena fue que convencimos a Doomfist, aka Akande Ogundimu que no atacara más de nuevo.

Dell: Aunque me pregunto, quien era ese tipo?

Winston: Fue un luchador de artes marciales, residente de Numbai. Tuvo un buen negocio de su familia, y estuvo en las ligas de oro durante su competencia. Durante la crisis omnica, el perdió su brazo derecho, cosa que le implantaron un brazo mecánico, cosa que lo despidieron de la competencia.

Ludwig: Suena doloroso.

Winston: Y además, como no tenía trabajo, fue ayudado por Akinjide Adeyemi, y estos se volvieron amigos. Luego le ofreció a unirse a Talon, cosa que nos llevó a detenerlo y evitar que se nos pasara una locura.

Albert: Dices de que también fue parte de Talon?

Winston: Exacto. Pero como estuvo en prisión estuvo declarado como "fuera del grupo," cosa de que ahora es una persona libre.

Misha: Y ahora que pasara?

Winston: Le explicamos la historia y todo, y él lo entendió. Ahora se unirá a nosotros por su propia voluntad, diciendo de que ahora "no tiene a donde ir."

Jeremy: Y si nos ataca?

Winston: Reaper le calmo la situación. Por ahora.

Mundy: Ya, eso es todo entonces… tengo hambre.

Entonces todo el mundo escucho gritos de alegría y felicidad.

D. Va: Pastel!

McCree: Chicos! Reaper y Doomfist compraron un gran pastel!

Pyro se levantó de su sitio y dijo:

Marcus: PASTEL?

Misha: HEAVY NO PUEDE RESISTIR!

Jane: ATACAD Y COMED EL PASTEL, AMERICA DEBE LLEGAR A ESE PASTEL!

Y el mundo fue corriendo a por el pastel con alegría y risas.

…

Sede de Talon, Oficina. 16 de Mayo del 2077.

Una noche, ella, Elizabeth, mejor conocido como la Administradora de los dos equipos de RED y BLU, estaba preparando su terrible plan: Estaba dando puntos rojos en países como Estados Unidos, India, Rusia, Francia, Alemania, Brazil, Mexico, China, Australia… todos los países. Está planeando un plan diabólico que pudo haberlo ejecutado unos días tras pero JAMAS lo logro…

Y era buscar el Australium y conquistar el mundo.

Miss Pauling: Administradora…

Elizabeth: Si… Pauling?

Miss Pauling: Cuando empezaremos la invasión?

Elizabeth: 4 de Julio.

Miss Pauling: De acuerdo.

Elizabeth: Una cosa, podrías traerme algo de cigarros? Se me están acabando la caja.

Miss Pauling: Si Administradora.

Y entonces su secretaria se va. Ella saca de sus bolsillos su foto con los mercenarios de RED, quien miraba de frustración y odio, todo lo que había conseguido, todo LO que había sacrificado… pero cobro un precio de la vida: su equipo.

Por mientras, ella esperaba la luz del día para empezar una oleada de caos…

Pero no por hoy día.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Uff, esto me costó un año en escribir.**

 **En fin, estoy planeando en que si vaya hacer otro capitulo de esto o mejor vaya a empezar el otro fanfic de la séquela de "Entre Mercenarios y Heroes", para poder ya dar la acción y aventura que tanto necesito.**

 **Recuerden seguir mis contactos. Si preguntan como es mi imagen de Steam, es sobre la portada de Ace Combat 3D Cross Rumble Soundtrack.**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Sign off  
Wait…  
EXIT COMPLETE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Historias no contadas.**

 **Un Spin-off de "Entre Mercenarios y Héroes."**

 **Bien, aquí va la 4ta parte del primer arco de historias, luego de esto continuara con Operación Salvation, pero no significa que este fanfic se complete, se harán más aventuras, incluirán temáticas especiales, basado en otros juegos, películas, series, etc.**

 **Bueno, a que esperamos, vamos!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Sede de Overwatch, Estados Unidos. 12 de Junio del 2077. Estado del Día: Soleado._

Han pasado días después del enfrentamiento y reclutamiento de Doomfist, los grupos de Overwatch obtuvieron tiempo libre. Muchas veces iban a misiones de reconocimiento o a veces hacían actualizaciones a los nuevos agentes y mercenarios.

Y eso ocurrió, Engineer propuso cambiar las balas de sus armas de los mercenarios (excepto algunas) por las balas laser, cosa que los 9 tuvieron que aprender acostumbrarse, ya que ellos nunca experimentaron este tipo de munición.

Pero aunque no solo fue eso, también muchos agentes han aprendido cosas de los 9 de MannCo, como Pharah que aprendió la táctica Saltocohete de Soldier junto con sus propulsores, cosa que le daba ventaja para aumentar su altitud. Reaper y Sombra aprendieron también a usar el Kit de Disfraz de Spy, cosa que lograban engañar a todo y poder atacar a sus próximos oponentes. Sniper les enseñaba sus rifles a las francotiradoras Ana y Amelie, cosa que ellas no entendían sobre estas. Demoman experimentaba cosas explosivas y tácticas con Junkrat y Reinhardt (quien este le enseñaba historias de caballeros). Y Enginner con Symmetra, Torbjörn y Winston empezaban a construir proyectos y experimentos para los agentes en sus futuras misiones.

Aunque tanto, Reaper y Sombra nunca entendían la diversión, pero aunque con la ayuda de Spy, muchas veces hacían unas burlas bien grandes, Coz Kazotsky, Mannaeróbic o Square Dance, cosa que hacían reír a los dos agentes con esas burlas. Luego los dos usaron esas burlas a todos los agentes cosa que se divertían un poco, y mucha diversión (menos los 8 de MannCo, que ellos sabían cómo eran esas burlas.).

Mientras que Doomfist, hacia aun competencia con Heavy, haciéndole recordar sus momentos anteriores. Él nunca se había enfrentado a una persona bien fuerte (menos a sus oponentes), cosa que se hacía más amistoso con él.

Y esto iba ser un mes largo antes del apocalipsis que iba a ocurrir.

…

Reaper: Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Hiciste el amor con la madre de tu enemigo?

Albert: Exacto.

Sombra: ¿Por qué?

Albert: Fui un asesino, ladrón y padre de un hijo que tuvo un futuro como mercenario. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

Reaper: ¿Un terrorista?

Albert: Nah, soy un asesino no un suicida.

McCree: ¿Y cómo es que ese traje dice que costo 800 dólares?

Sombra: Si, ¿cómo era que ese traje costaba tan caro?

Albert: Me la dieron durante mi contracto de MannCo. Aunque no era necesario pagarlo debido a que la Administradora dio un cambio de 10 kg de Australium por ese traje al vendedor.

McCree: Enserio?

Albert: Si, y luego lo mataron al vendedor.

Se rieron un rato en la mesa dorada. Spy había pedido para su cuarto una mesa dorada con 4 sillas elegantes, cosa que a Overwatch preguntaba para que esas sillas.

McCree: Una historia normal y sincera… ¿Aunque cómo es que eras padre de un hijo corredor y a la vez un Mercenario?

Reaper: Si, pregunto lo mismo: ¿Porque?

Albert: Bien. *suspirando* En una época de 1944, conocí a la madre de Scout, cosa que empecé a dejar mis asesinatos, robos, bebidas y lavados de dinero para salir con ella. Luego en 1945 me case con ella, solo en un año! Luego tuvimos 8 hijos, y en uno de ellos nació mi hijo. Pero sin embargo llego unos años atrás en 1958 cuando tuve que volver por unas razones extrañas. Me despedí de mis hijos y les prometí que volvería… pero jamás logre cumplir esa promesa.

Reaper: ¿Por?

Albert: Cuando termine mis contactos, ya estaba listo para prepararme para volver a casa, en ese año de 1962, me contrataron para el Gravel Wars. Jamás logre a ver a mi familia de nuevo y tuve que quedarme ahí.

Sofia se sintió triste al ver esa historia.

Sombra: Muy triste lo que escuche.

Albert: Si… pero durante ese momento, mi hijo había llegado ahí. Cosa que me alegre pero no quería decirle de que era su padre.

McCree: Por?

Albert: Iba a provocarse un lio entre todo.

Cosa que los 3 agentes se molestaron.

Reaper: ¡Pero es tu hijo!

Albert: No te preocupes, cuando llegamos a acá, le revele en privado de que era su hijo. En primera no le agrado y se enfureció, pero le calme y le dije todo sobre la situación y que aún lo quería. Él se tranquilizó y volvió a ser como era antes.

Reaper: No dije anda.

McCree: Bien… quien quiere jugar póker?

Y Jessie saco unas cartas de póker y con monedas rojas, azules, blancas, negras y verdes.

Sombra: Yo!

Reaper: Bueno, hora de perder mis apuesta.

A lo que Spy en risa responde:

Albert: No queras ver como soy yo en eso de perder apuestas.

Reaper: Lo mismo digo.

Sombra: O ver como Doomfist hace una pelea con uno de tus amigos.

…

Lo que dijo Sofia era cierto. Doomfist estaba teniendo una pelea bien brava contra el mercenario de MannCo, Heavy. A pesar de que él es un maestro de artes marciales, Heavy era otra persona del mundo.

Misha: HEAVY PUEDE SER UN POCO DEBIL COMO TU DICES, PERO HEAVY ES MAS FUERTE DE LO QUE PUEDES IMAGINAR!

Akande se levando después de una gran paliza. Tenía que admitirlo: Esa persona si sabía pelear seriamente.

Doomfist: Eres una persona que tuvo un pasado difícil, pero sé que eres muy fuerte.

Misha: Heavy acepta ese comentario.

Entonces el ruso le ayuda a Doomfist a levantarse, para luego darle un sándvich.

Misha: Sandvich?

Doomfist: ¡Claro!

Y entonces dejaron de pelear y empezaron a charlar.

Doomfist: ¿Así que tu vida fue muy triste y cruel?

Misha: Exacto. Mi vida fue triste. Mi familia siendo perseguido por la gente cruel y destructiva, viviendo para luchar por mi país, y después para esto.

Doomfist: Entiendo. En mi vida, cuando llego la crisis omnica, nosotros quedamos en la miseria. Gente que busca por hambre, cosas valiosas, trabajo, etc. Yo perdí todo lo que ame: Mis artes marciales, mi trabajo, todo.

Misha: Entiendo. Dos casos, la misma realidad.

Doomfist: Claramente Misha. Además, como es que Talon ahora ya no es de Reaper ni de mí y pertenece a una tal loca que proclama ser Elizabeth?

Misha: Déjame primero contar todo y luego daré tu respuesta. Fuimos contratados en una guerra de mercenarios en 1962, en MannCo, Nuevo Mexico. Luchábamos por unas tierras contraladas por dos hermanos que se negaban a compartir su territorio. Para ello contrataban a una administradora que se encargaba de ver y monitorear todas las actividades. Pero ella también era una ladrona, mentirosa y fría. Ella nos engañó para viajar en el tiempo y poder empezar un caos enorme. Pero Heavy y amigos rechazamos oferta y empezamos a vivir acá.

Doomfist: Triste historia… pero porque no podían mejor ser terroristas?

Misha: Somos mercenarios, no unos asesinos. Aunque asesinos pero no todo.

Doomfist: Entiendo.

Seguían comiendo y empezando una relación normal y amistosa, hasta que vino Zarya.

Zarya: Que tal?

Doomfist: Nada mal. Este tipo sabe luchar.

Misha: Heavy gano a Akande. Ahora Heavy luchar contra Zarya.

Zarya: Bueno, prepárate grandulón, esto no será fácil.

Doomfist: Yo iré a ver cómo van todos de acá, nos vemos.

Y se despidieron de Akande para luego empezar la lucha.

Zarya: Preparado? Aquí es cuando la diversión empieza!

Misha: VAMOS!

…

Los ingenieros de Overwatch estaban preparando proyectos y modelos para la humanidad. Estaban reparando la barrera de Orisa, que estaba dañado después del ataque.

Dell: Vaya, estos daños son bien colaterales. Pero aunque su escudo pudo haber resistido unos minutos más.

Winston: Como dices?

Dell: Es que el escudo necesita un poco de ajustes, su colocación es lenta, e incluso para que resista más se tiene que mejorar una parte.

Los 3 ingenieros no sabían lo que decía Dell, entonces Symmetra intervino.

Symmetra: No lo entiendo, quieres que le hagamos unos "cambios?"

Dell: No casi, pero al menos intentemos algo de mejoras porque este escudo necesita más que no solo una simple barrera.

Winston: Que necesitas?

Dell: Herramientas… y demasiadas.

*5 horas después…*

Luego de reparar la barrera, quisieron saber si era lo correcto.

Winston: Athena, empezando prueba.

Athena: Comenzando prueba.

Entonces una torreta apareció y empezó a disparar a la barrera con todo, entonces la barrera empezó a bloquear las balas y desintegrarlas, cosa que dio mucho efecto hasta que la torreta dejo de disparar.

Athena: Prueba completa. Barrera efectiva al 100%.

Winston: Gracias Athena.

Symmetra: Lo has hecho bien!

Dell: No soy buenas cosas del futuro, pero puedo mejorar con el pasado.

Torbjörn: Exacto!

Dell: Otro proyecto?

Winston: Bueno… creo que podríamos construir una torreta para…

…

En el cuarto de D. Va, Jeremy y Hana estaban jugando en la PS6 "Adventures in the Dark Sea", un juego de 2 jugadores o invidual, quien es la fama ahora de los juegos, ya en especial los FPS o RTS eran comunes, pero este juego rompió todos los records de los juegos, ganando 81% de críticas, 4.6/5 de la recepción y con 2 DLCs que habían lanzado que se llamaban "Rain in Lakes" y "Some into Past", rompieron más record.

Por ahora los dos estaban en el episodio 4, intentando sacar un rompecabezas.

Jeremy: Dios, que significa "la luz de la luna debe dar en la cuna"?

D. Va: Un rompecabezas. Quizás se refiere a que necesitamos buscar la luna para poder iluminar ese camino.

Jeremy: Entonces, a recorrer no?

D. Va: Claro.

(En el interior del juego…)

Los dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer estuvieron viendo en una puerta para buscar el brillo de la luna, ya que con eso se abre la puerta. Entonces el chico encontró una cueva iluminando, cosa que la chica le siguió y pronto encontraron un puesto donde se podía ver la luna llena.

Entonces vieron que había puras lianas y partes rocosas para poder saltar. Los dos jóvenes tomaron aire e intentaron todo lo posible para poder combinar saltos, derrotar a enemigos (que eran solo abejas gigantes con hormigas humanas) y llegar a la parte inaccesible (una cueva con una roca), luego de eso ellos empujaron rápidamente la roca para ahí revelar que había una cuna de metal y la luz iluminaba en ella.

(Regresando a la realidad)

Jeremy: Entonces era eso.

D. Va: Si, espera…

En el juego se escuchó un sonido de un interruptor, como si una puerta se abriera.

Y decía un mini titulo: "La puerta ha sido abierta."

Jeremy: Creo que entiendo lo que decía.

(En el interior del juego…)

Los chicos regresaron donde vinieron y se sorprendieron que la puerta andaba abierta, y empezaron a ir por ella.

…

Entraron a la cámara del jefe, quien era un líder de una tribu de orcos, pero este llevaba dos lanzas, en su espalda tenia una parte deformada y salían tentáculos de ella (pls no memes de r34 para esto).

Los jóvenes vieron que había rocas y una hoguera, entonces pensaron que eso podría derrotarlo, pero antes tenían que distraer sus "guardianes" que eran como lobos furiosos, el chico fue como señal de baiteo para poder distraerlos mientras la chica hacia su trabajo. Luego de unos minutos lo lograron derrotar, y dieron sus palmas.

(En la realidad)

Jeremy: WHOJO!

D. Va: Si!

Pero justo se escuchó una voz en el intercomunicador:

"Atención, es hora del almuerzo, así que todos los agentes de Overwatch: por favor reunirse en el comedor."

D. Va: Ugh, tendremos que comer ahora la comida de Sombra.

Jeremy: Y cuál es?

D. Va: Sopa Picante.

…

Y luego todos estaban haciendo cola para la enfermería, se advirtieron de que la sopa estaba demasiado picante y tan solo darse el primera cucharada, todos terminaron estallando de furia y en llamas.

Ahorita mismo están atendiendo a Junkrat, quien está ahora no de buen humor, ESTA ahora de un buen humor pero en llamas.

Ludwig: _Beruhige dich_ paciente, estamos haciendo lo posible…

Junkrat: Que sea rápido señor Frankestein, que estoy estallando de IRAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Y luego soltó un eructo de llamas.

Junkrat: Perdón.

Mercy: Cálmate Jami-

Junkrat: Que no me llamen así por favor.

Mercy: Disculpa.

Ludwig: Ya mi paciente, vamos a quedarte como nuevo!

Entonces encendio su medigun, y apunto una linea curativa a Junkrat.

Ludwig: Esto dolerá.

Y saco un bisturí.

Junkrat: Esperate, NO ME DIGAS QUE-

Mercy: Sabe lo que hace. Solo-

Junkrat: NO NO NO PORFAVOR NO HE EXPERIMENTADO ESTO NO ESPER-

…

 _Sede de Overwatch, Estados Unidos. 20 de Junio del 2077. Estado del Día: Medio amanecer._

Pasaron 4 días después de la intoxicación de la comida de Sofia, cosa que provoco que los agentes no podrían luchar el crimen por solo 4 días. En esos días no hubo ninguna alerta o peligro cerca de Estados Unidos, pero no tardo esto cuando…

Athena: ALERTA DE CRIMEN EN LA ZONA DE HOLLYWOOD!

Eso alerto a todos de Overwatch, quienes fueron al centro de operaciones para el informe.

Athena: Winston, varios criminales han adentrado a Hollywood y tomaron prisionero a un punto clave. Compuesto de 4 personas.

Winston: 4?

Reaper: Que extraño, pensé que Talon haría-

D. Va: Imposible que sea Talon.

Dell: 4 personas?

Hasta que Sombra hablo.

Sombra: Espera, esos no son de CRIME NET?

Todos miraron a Sombra confusos.

Jane: CRIME NET?

Entonces ella muestra unos paneles toda la página de CRIME NET, con imágenes de armas, lugares, personas y grabaciones de audio y video de ello.

Soldado 76: Dios…

Tracer: CRIME NET? Pensé que había sido censurado después de 20 años!

Jeremy: CRIME qué?

Sombra: Una organización criminal de ladrones, compuesto por un psíquico hacker llamado Bain. Estos conducen a hacer tipos de trabajos sucios, y encima esta conectados a Talon por armamiento y dinero. Pero lo que no entiendo porque atacaron Hollywood?

Eso paso cuando Athena dio una alerta.

Athena: Winston, tiene que ver esto. Es grave.

Winston: Adelante.

Y se dio un reporte de la parte de Hollywood en llamas, alertando y dejando en shock a todos.

Reaper: Dios…

Dell: Pero…

Soldado 76: Que…

Tavish: Esta…

Sombra: Pasando?

 _Reportera: Un grupo de 4 criminales atacaron a las 7:45 a.m. en la mañana por las costas de Hollywood, causando un caos enorme y matando a 27 personas, entre ellas 41 heridos. Se reconocen en cámara un grupo de criminales hostiles de Talon-_

Eso enfureció a todos. Si alguien podría comparar a la furia de Winston, era el doble de ello. ¿Matando civiles? Esto es pasarse de la raya.

Dell: Maldita sea…

Winston: Pero…

Reaper y sus demás compañeros no se dieron cuenta de esto. Talon contra civiles. Esto iba ser una ofensa que el no se lo permitirá.

Jane: QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO? DEJAR QUE ESOS CERDOS SE LLEVEN LA GLORIA? VAMOS!

Eso dio fuerzas a todos.

Jeremy: Vamos!

Pharah: A por ellos!

Marcus: MPPPHHHHHHHH! (VAMOS!)

Y todos se largaron de ahí para defender Hollywood.

…

Hollywood, Estados Unidos. 12 de Junio del 2077. Estado del dia: Soleado.

Mucha gente estaba corriendo e incluso escondidos. Si tan solo pudieran resumir en 30 segundos, 4 personas con mascara estaban disparando sin piedad, destruyendo hogares, matando civiles y disparando a policías (pero esta vez, matándolos sin misericordia)

Y esos 4 son de CRIME NET.

Dallas: Hahaha, otro día, otra tarde.

Wolf: Les digo? Primero asaltos, luego rescates pero matar civiles? Tío, esto es genial!

Hoxton: Enserio, primero nos mandan misiones de robo, rescate de personal y recuperación de archivos, pero matar civiles? Quien dio esta clase de operación?

Chains: A quién le importa? Ella y Bain nos prometían más dinero y más armamiento por los civiles! Así que dejémonos de quejar y vamos!

Con eso continuaban, hasta que sintieron un sonido extraño de un cohete disparando.

Dallas: Eh?

Wolf: Escucharon eso?

Chains: Si, era un cohete, pero donde…

Entonces un soldado de vestimenta roja salió a toda velocidad desde el cielo, donde se lanzó contra Chains.

Chains: MIERDA!

Y Chains termino aplastado por el patriota Jane Doe.

Jane: HABER GUSANOS! ACASO SABEN QUE MATAR CIVILES ES ILEGAL?

Wolf: Eh, maten a ese capullo!

Pero justo cuando iban a dispararle, escucharon un golpe de beisbol y una pelotita blanca cayó sobre la máscara de Dallas.

Dallas: AAAAAH!

Jeremy: Eh! No deberían atormentar con agua y jabón? Las armas son para niñas!

Wolf: Disparen!

Pero justo cuando dispararon, escucharon un lanzamiento de granadas.

Hoxton: Que?

Wolf: Granadas de juguete?

Pero esa respuesta era una respuesta mortal.

*BOOM!*

La explosión hizo que los dos criminales salieran disparados, Wolf choco contra una pared quedándose inconsciente y Hoxton salió volando 5 metros hasta que choco contra el piso. Entonces ellos intentaron levantarse pero sintieron 7 personas rojas apuntándolos.

Misha: Heavy dice: "todos al suelo."

Ninguno de los dos criminales pudo hacer mas que rendirse y sintieron que les ponían esposas para que no pudieran hacer nada.

….

Al final, los criminales andaban en una camioneta policial, donde estarían de nuevo en un largo tiempo en prisión. Y con condena a muerte.

Jeremy: Espero que eso les sirva de que civiles, ni tocarlos.

Jane: Buena esa recluta, te daré tu medalla por eso.

Winston: Yo diría que los 9 por ese acto.

Jane: No se preocupe por mi, yo mismo hare mi medalla!

Pharah: Enserio?

Soldado 76: Es patriótico Fareeha, déjalo.

Winston: En fin, buen trabajo ustedes 2.

Jeremy: Para nada!

Reaper: En fin…

Aparecieron los 4 de Talon con una laptop en sus manos.

Winston: Eh? Que es eso?

Sombra: Al parecer creo que tenemos unos datos que robamos de CRIMEN NET y tenia relación con la supuesta "líder" de Talon.

Ana: Ah?

Reaper: Regresemos todos a la base. Algo no anda bien con esto.

Dell: Tienes razón. Vamos.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza y se largaron para ver lo que estaba refiriendo Reaper.

 _En otro lado…_

Una vez más, quien quiera saber cómo está la Administradora de Talon en estos momentos, se ganaría un pasaje al infierno.

Era rabia.

Había visto cómo sus mercenarios lograron derrotar a la pandilla de CRIME NET, quien ella tenía contacto con ellos. Ella fue la responsable de enviar a los 4 contra un ataque de civiles, sin piedad y sin rencor. Y aun ella se enfurecía de como su primer ataque había fracasado, y de como ella recibió contacto con el líder de la organización diciendo que de que lo habían pillado junto con el ordernador.

Miss Pauling: Esto… Administradora?

Eso lo dejo de ponerse rabiosa.

Elizabeth: Si… Pauling?

Miss Pauling: Moira esta listo para su siguiente dosis de Australium.

Elizabeth: De acuerdo. Voy enseguida.

…

En la sala medica, la Administradora estaba sentada mostrando en su brazo derecho la Mark V de sobrevivencia Australimica, donde se estaba suministrando otro liquido de Australium, junto con la Doctora "Moira" O'Deorain, quien le ayudaba con su supervivencia.

Moira: Tranquilícese, estoy intentando todo lo posible para que puedas sobrevivir.

Elizabeth: Que sea rápido. Tengo una tarde de perros.

Moira: Oh, te refieres a tus mercenarios, a esos inútiles de Overwatch y a los traidores?

Eso solo le ponía en ira a toda marcha.

Moira: Disculpe, ya falta poco para esto…y esto… YA!

Con eso termino la transfusión de Australium.

Elizabeth: Gracias Moira.

Moira: No hay de que Elizabeth, solo hago mi trabajo.

Entonces eso le planeo una idea.

Elizabeth: Moira, un favor.

Moira: Diga.

Elizabeth: En unos días empezaremos un asalto a gran escala por todo el mundo, estas lista?

Moira: Si, por?

Elizabeth: Recuerda estos objetivos: Intenta matar a los de Overwatch, tráigame a los traidores para interrogarlos y ejecutarlos…

Moira: Y los mercenarios?

Elizabeth: También mátalos.

Moira: Entiendo.

Elizabeth: Puedes retirarte.

Y ella sin decir más palabras, se retiró.

Miss Pauling: Administradora…

Elizabeth: Pauling.

Miss Pauling: Estamos listo para empezar el asalto, tenemos muchos soldados, bases secretas e incluso aliados de nuestro…

Elizabeth: No. Ellos no.

Miss Pauling: Entonces…

Elizabeth: Cuando el caos empieza…

Ella saco otro paquete de cigarros y empezó a fumar uno de ellos.

Elizabeth: Ejecute la orden 180.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **En fin, más que decir y largo tiempo verdad?  
Lamento si no pude actualizar este capítulo u otras cosas. Además, ya estoy en navidad y logre solo poder completar lo medio que me quedaba de este capítulo (incluyendo Octubre y Noviembre.)**

 **En fin, ahora sale "Operation Salvation!" y ademas, Historias no Contadas no se terminara, continuara! Con Risas, Suspenso, Aventuras, Romance, Drama y… Parodias!**

 **Nos vemos chicos! Hasta la próxima!**

 **Y si preguntan por un especial navideño, no creo que sea posible.**

… **O si?**


End file.
